


Where My Demons Hide

by SpacedOut



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape, Dark, Demons, Evil, Fear, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Conquers All, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slash, Triggers, this is a dark/angsty/fluffy/sad/happy ending fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOut/pseuds/SpacedOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon possesses Spock while the crew was on shore leave.</p><p> <em>“Vat are we going ta do, cep’tin?” Chekov asked.</em></p><p> <em>Kirk looked at the young man, “I’ve been trained to fight humans and aliens that have broken universal laws and I’ve been trained to make peace treaties with neighboring planets. Starfleet has never trained me to fight against…something like this.”</em><br/><em>Kirk looked down at the floor. He could feel the fear for his crew, fear for Spock, fear for the entire fucking universe crash into him with full force.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is a work in progress. I tend to update frequently so don't be worried about that!  
> I do not own the rights to Star Trek. I just had this idea while I was in the shower so I just went for it.
> 
> WARNING: eventual mentions of attempted rape (not very graphic but still... it's rape)  
> there's also some bad language and mentions of religion.
> 
> On that note... I hope you guys like it!

Kirk had known something was wrong with Spock from the very beginning. He had been acting weird since they had come back from shore leave on Earth. 

Now on the Enterprise, Spock had left the room hundreds of times in a hurried frenzy, as if he was going to be sick. Not only that, but Spock had barely spoken since they had reentered space. 

Kirk knew that Spock was generally a quiet person. Sharing personal thoughts was something that was only shared between them during chess matches in the captain’s quarters after a long day on the bridge (and even those thoughts weren't all that personal). But the past few days Spock hadn’t even made a single suggestion to Kirk while they were planning their trip to the neighboring galaxy, Andromeda (which is odd because stubborn Spock ALWAYS had something to say about his captain’s orders).

At first Kirk just thought it was because Spock didn’t want shore leave to end. He quickly rebuked that idea because it was Spock. Spock loved the Enterprise. He loved exploring the universe, and although he may not admit it, he also loved the crew.

Kirk had been waiting for the right time to confront Spock about this. He was worried about him. This wasn’t the Vulcan he had befriended two years ago. 

One day while they were cruising out of the galaxy, Spock had gotten up and ran out of the room once again. The crew watched as the door slid closed. Kirk jumped out of the captain’s seat and over to the door.

“I don’t know if you should do that,” Bones said, turning to face Kirk’s back.

Kirk turned around, “So I’m not the only one who’s noticed that something is very wrong with Spock?”

“Wev all hev noticed et…” Chekov replied. He put the Enterprise on auto-pilot and turned around.

Bones continued, “Kirk, I’ve been doing studies on Spock without him knowing … there’s nothing wrong with him physically. He’s healthy. I don’t know what to—"  


The door to the bridge opened up with Spock calmly walking through it, eyes closed. He stood at the top of the steps, facing the entire crew.

Uhura felt a sudden rush of cold air when Spock entered. She looked around and saw that she was not the only one that felt it. Kirk’s breath could be seen as he exhaled out of his mouth.

“Spock…” Kirk started to talk but was quickly silenced when Spock opened his eyes.

They were black. No whites around the iris. Just black. The beautiful brown color in Spock’s eyes gone. Just black…

“Good evening, Kirk. It is nice to be aboard such a beautiful ship. Humans have come a long way, haven’t they? It is funny how you Earthlings strive to explore the vast universe, reaching for the stars as they say… when you have all failed to look below the surface of your own planet.”

Kirk was shaking. He had faced many evil aliens on his journey into space but nothing has ever made him feel this cold, this afraid.

“What do you mean?” Kirk asked, “And what are you doing in Spock? You know you're breaking a universal law by possessing another alien. If you don't leave him in the next 10 seconds I have the right to arrest you.”

Spock laughed, or whatever it was inside him made Spock laugh. It was weird watching the Vulcan smile. Any other time Kirk would have found the euphoria across Spock’s features to be endearing. Beautiful.

“Who am I? You humans do not have the privilege to know my real name but I will tell you that some call me a fallen angel. I do not come from your planet, I come from below. It's a lovely little place called Hell. Ah by the way, Kirk, your dad sends you his love. He says he wishes you would come visit him soon. I told him that you will.”

Kirk stood his ground, trembling. He felt his pulse jump at the mention of his father. Anger started to boil inside him.

“Spock is just my meat suit. It feels nice being inside of a Vulcan… much different than humans. He doesn’t scream and cry as much.”

“GET OUT OF HIM AND GO BACK TO HELL!” Bones shouted.

The demon laughed again, “Ahh pretty soon, my dear Leonard, we will be flying this entire ship into hell. I just got to run a few errands here and there first. Kirk will guide the way for me, wont you Jimmy?”

Spock studied the captain. Kirk tried his best to hide all emotion on his face. He wasn’t going to let the thing see his fear.

As Spock turned to exit the room, Kirk went to reach for the Vulcan’s shoulder. 

Voice quivering ever so slightly, he whispered, ”Spock, we’re going to get you out of this. I promise. You hear me? We wont let this bastard take you away.”

Spock(it) smiled, back still turned away from everyone. 

_“Spock. Can’t. Hear. You.”_

It left the room leaving Kirk standing near the doorway, stunned and absolutely terrified.

~***~

Silence filled the entire bridge.

Everyone waited for Kirk to give his orders. 

Kirk had nothing to say.

“So it’s real. It’s all real. Hell exists. Demons exist,” Uhura said, her voice soft and weak.

A cadet sitting by the controls started to cry. 

“Vat are we going ta do, cep’tin?” Chekov asked.

Kirk looked at the young man, “I’ve been trained to fight humans and aliens that have broken universal laws and I’ve been trained to make peace treaties with neighboring planets. Starfleet has never trained me to fight against…something like this.”

Kirk looked down at the floor. He could feel the fear for his crew, fear for Spock, fear for the entire fucking universe crash into him with full force. 

The fear suddenly turned to anger and before Kirk knew what he was doing, he picked up a loose chair and chucked it across the room. He slammed his hands down on the controls in front of him, missing all of the buttons but completely damaging one of the radars. 

Any other time Kirk would've been considered to be emotionally compromised.

Instead of making his captain step down from rank, the doctor just calmly put a hand on Kirk’s shoulder, “I think the best thing to do right now is just calm down and think this through. We just need to sit down and think about this for a second.”

Bones was right.

Kirk took a deep breath, “The demon that has possessed Spock seems dangerous. He was able to climb aboard the ship without any of us knowing. It seems like Spock goes in and out of consciousness meaning that maybe this demon hasn’t taken over Spock’s body completely yet. We can’t let that thing take over Spock. Is anyone in this room familiar with demonology?”

Scotty stood up, “I was born n’ raised Roman Catholic, c’aptan. Me family let me study a few months at thee Vatican before I reelised I wadn’t cut out ta bea priest. I took a class on this sorta thing. Like I said, I was only there for a few months and I don’t reeemember much. I do know that thee key to exercising thee demon is ta say his reel name.”

Bones looked over at his friend, eyebrows raised. “You wanted to be a priest?”

Scotty smiled, “I did til’ I reelized that you hafta stay celibate. Too many pretty gurls in Rome.”

Bones shook his head and gestured at the Scottish man, “Great. This is the closest thing we got to a priest on board the ship.”

Scotty was about to defend himself when Chekov butted in, “Guise, vat are ve going ta do aboot Spock? He… it’z still on boord vith us. He’z valking around the sheeep vright now!”

“That’s a good point,” Kirk said. He had almost forgotten that there are close to 400 more crewmen on board the Enterprise that doesn’t know about the demon. Not only that, but lord knows what It could be doing right now…. Destroying the ship’s engine, killing innocent crewmen, hurting Spock….

“It’s probably not a good idea to announce this on the loud speaker. There’s no need to scare the rest of the crew. For right now we keep this to ourselves…. This information doesn’t leave the room. Sulu, call security and tell them to do an ID check for each crew member on board. That way we’ll know if anyone has went missing recently. Chekov, you are taking over the captain’s chair while Bones and I look for Spock.”

Sulu and Chekov nodded. Bones rolled his eyes. 

“Why do I gotta be the one to chase after the demon?” Bones asked.

“Because you’re my friend and I know deep down inside you consider Spock to be your friend too. Besides, I have no idea what kind of powers this thing has. Do you have any idea, Scotty?” Kirk looked over at the Scottish man.

“I know that theese things ken kill. They ken throw objects across thee room nd’ ken steel souls. Lord knows what else.”

“Good to know,” Kirk said, swallowing hard, “Okay. Let’s go. Scotty, keep your radio on you. Once we find him we’re going to need you.”

“Need me for what?!” Scotty called after him.

Kirk and Bones left the bridge room without answering him. 

Out in the hall, Bones asked the same question.

“What’s the plan exactly? And how is Scotty going to help? He’s not even a priest!”

“We’re going to find Spock, trap him into my room, and Scotty’s going to try exercising the demon out of Spock.”

Bones stared at his best friend, “This is a horrible idea.”

“Well it’s the only one we’ve got!” Kirk shouted. He didn’t mean to raise his voice, but now that he did he decided to continue, “It’s my fault that this happened to Spock. It’s my fault that the demon is probably doing God knows what to him right now!”

Bones looked at him confused, “How is this your fault?” He could see the pain lingering behind Kirk’s eyes.

Kirk’s voice broke, “When we were on shore, Spock had asked me if he could stay with me until the next mission. I was too stupid and afraid of... well never mind that. I said no and now look what happened to him. A fucking demon attached itself to him… and it’s all my fault!”

Kirk felt the tears begin to sting his eyes. He refused to let them fall in front of Bones.

“Why didn’t you let him stay with you? What were you afraid of?”

 _I was afraid of falling in love with him,_ Kirk tried to say. The words wouldn’t come out. 

Instead, Kirk gave the typical James T. Kirk answer.

“I wanted to spend my shore leave at the Rising Sun Stripper House. I didn’t think Spock would’ve liked it there.”

Bones laughed, “Well you cant blame yourself for that, Jim. You don’t get much action while being captain of a Starfleet ship.”

“I know… but now look what has happened. Spock has been possessed by a demon. I’m not even going to mention how crazy that sounds considering the fact that he’s not even a full human. Why the hell is a demon in space right now?”

“Maybe it’s trying to get inside your head. Maybe he wants to take over the ship… he said it himself. The demon thing said that you were going to be his puppet and guide the ship for him,” Bones considered.

“But why not just possess me?”

“The fucker probably doesn’t know how to drive a space ship. He needs you to be conscious in order to take over the ship. He also knows that Spock is very important to you… maybe that’s why he took Spock’s meat suit instead. He wants to rattle your bones a bit, try to black mail you into doing what he says.”  


_He knows that Spock is very important to you…_

_Why did Bones say that?_ Kirk didn’t have time for this.

“That makes sense. If all this is true than we got to hurry up and find Spock before the bastard tries to harm him… if he hasn’t already,” Kirk decided.

It physically hurt Kirk to think that the demon had done anything to harm Spock. The demon had mentioned earlier that Vulcan meat suits were better than humans… he also said that Spock was not screaming or crying **as much** as a human. The guilt Kirk was feeling about the whole situation was starting to become overbearing. It’s his fault that Spock’s body has been stolen. It’s his fault that everyone on the ship might die. 

Kirk remembered what the demon had said when he introduced himself earlier… he mentioned his father. Was it true? Had the demon gotten to his father too? His dad has been dead since the day he was born. Could the demon have taken him too? The thought made Kirk want to vomit all over the tiled floor.  


Instead, the captain of the Enterprise tried to shake off the pain, the fear, and the nausea for the sake of his best friend and the rest of the crew. 

“Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives more of a background story of what exactly happened to Spock during shore leave. Setting starts two weeks prior to chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update was a little later than I had expected. I will try to have chapter 3 up a lot quicker! :)
> 
> This chapter is a bit scary... so ye be warned.

**(2 weeks earlier)**

Taking the transportation ship back down to Earth was always a bittersweet experience for Kirk. 

He loved his home planet. When work on the Enterprise became too stressful, Kirk would go to his quarters later that night and watch National Geographic videos on the wall screen. It was comforting to watch cheetahs running through the Sahara or listening to the sound of a storm in the rainforest as he drifted off to sleep. Earth kept him grounded.

It was bitter leaving the Enterprise because over the past two years, the ship had become his home. The home where he felt that he truly belonged. When he announced that the crew would be taking a shore leave break, he enjoyed watching everyone’s face light up as they planned their visits with loved ones. 

Spock was the only one who didn’t smile.

Kirk didn’t expect him to smile, mainly because he’s Spock and Spock rarely ever smiles. It’s the reason behind that emotionless face that made Kirk’s heart clench. Spock lost his home planet (and his mother) two years ago when Kirk was still just a first officer. Millions of his kind died, leaving his species endangered.

Now his only home is the Enterprise.

Which is why Kirk felt horrible for telling Spock that he couldn’t stay with him during their expected 6 month shore leave. The crew took turns descending toward Earth on the transportation ship. The ship itself was too small to carry the Enterprise’s entire crew at once, so they went down in groups. The bridge crew was always last to descend, mainly because they had to make sure everything was done to ensure that the Enterprise was parked and stored in Starfleet’s space headquarters. 

After meeting with Starfleet officials to deliver the fancy paperwork that all the captains had to complete during missions, Kirk and his first officer walked toward the transportation ship where the other bridge crew members were waiting.

Kirk looked over at his first officer and immediately sensed his uneasiness. Spock’s face was always calm and collected, but at that moment Kirk could see the microscopic frown that formed on the Vulcan’s lips as they approached the ship. The captain immediately grew concerned.

“Is everything okay, Spock? You seem a bit… I don’t know… sulky today,” Kirk said, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably. His first officer read right through him.

“I must admit that I am somewhat irresolute about my plans during shore leave,” Spock answered. 

_Irresolute? Was irresolution even possible for a Vulcan?_

“Spock, you should have told me this sooner! I could’ve found you a place to stay.”

Kirk searched his mind for any place where he thought Spock would be able to stay until their shore leave was up. His thoughts were interrupted. 

“I was actually curious about the location of your sleeping arrangements. Perhaps if there is room, I could…”

Kirk’s heart started racing.

Ever since Kirk had lifted his fingertips to the thick glass that separated him and his best friend almost a year ago, he had realized that Spock was someone that he never wanted to lose again. Ever. 

Dying tends to put life into perspective for you, and the realization that he wanted, no, needed Spock in his life was one that came very quickly to him. The numerous nights filled with nightmares of dying without Spock knowing how important he is to him and how much Kirk has grown to love him plagued the captain for months. He knew that Spock would never be able to know about those feelings. Why? because 1) Starfleet regulation#1034032 says that the captain is not allowed to be in a relationship with a crew member during their Starfleet career and 2) since that rule is in place, Spock would never allow himself to break the regulation… rule breaking was not part of his half Vulcan physiology. 

Which is why Kirk felt like an idiot for making the shore leave situation into a big deal. Spock wants nothing more from Kirk than friendship. Why would he? Kirk was nothing before he met Spock. Sure, maybe he was a fast learner and passed Starfleet Academy with flying colors, but it was Spock Prime who taught him defiance, logic, and all the makings of being an honorable captain (regardless of how annoying the vulcan was when he was captain).

He couldn’t let Spock stay with him because he knew what would happen. He’d find a way to screw up everything good he had going with his first officer. Kirk couldn’t trust himself to room with Spock without possibly ruining their relationship by doing something stupid and he didn’t want to put the Vulcan in an uncomfortable position where he would have be reassigned to a new ship. No, Kirk could not let that happen.

Kirk cut Spock off before he could continue, “I would love for you to stay with me Spock, but I plan on meeting up with some old friends and I just don’t know if there will be enough room. I uh, I’m sorry. I can help you find a place to stay though…”

There. That was partially true. He would be meeting up with a few friends at some point during the shore leave. He wouldn’t be staying with them, no. Kirk had called an apartment complex ahead of time so that he could rent out a place until Starfleet needed the Enterprise crew again. 

The partial lie rolled off Kirk’s tongue with sickening ease. The aftertaste was foul. 

Spock studied him. Kirk could see what might be read as disappointment in Spock’s eyes, he wasn’t sure.

Spock straightened his shoulders and answered his captain formally, “There is no need for apologies, captain. It was my procrastination and negligence that led me to be in this position. I will search for a suitable location to stay as soon as we land on Earth. Perhaps Starfleet Academy will have an extra dormitory for me. ”

Kirk smiled weakly at his first officer, “Yeah. I’ll come visit you at the Academy as soon as I can.” Visiting wasn’t bad right? Visiting was a normal thing for two best friends to do.

Spock nodded, “I had assumed you would be visiting anyways. I am sure you would like to visit Admiral Pike’s grave in the central gardens on campus.”

Kirk stopped walking. His smile vanished at the mention of Admiral Pike, the man who was practically his father during his years at Starfleet. He still remembered the night at the bar in Illinois. Kirk was getting his ass handed to him by some large Starfleet students because he had hit on Uhura when Pike walked in the room. He was the man that talked Kirk into joining Starfleet in the first place. He saw something in Kirk that not even he himself had seen. Even now he doesn’t see what Pike saw in him…

Pike was a hero.

“Captain, I have upset you,” Spock said, his voice high pitched and slightly panicky.

A tear rolled down Kirk’s cheek and landed onto the toe of his boot. He shook his head, grabbing the bridge of his nose, “It’s fine, Spock. I’m fine. Don’t worry about it,” he paused, “I hope that you will come with me; when I go visit him, that is. I know Pike would want you to be there with me.”

A flashback of the night when Khan attacked the Starfleet officials bled into Spock’s mind. He watched as the admiral got shot at. He dragged his near lifeless body over to a chair and held his face as he died. Spock still remembers the way he felt when he mind melded with the admiral. The pain, fear, and loneliness radiating off the man was unbearable to the half Vulcan. It almost made the half human in him die. 

That was the second time he had felt that way in his life. Before that was when he had lost his home planet. There was a third time as well, but Spock wouldn’t allow that part of his memories to surface, at least not in front of James T. Kirk.

“I will come with you,” Spock answered. 

Kirk smiled at his first officer. They continued on their walk toward the transportation ship in silence. 

Before take-off, Bones did his usual fussing over Kirk’s health.

“Jim, if you even consider skipping the weekly check-ups with me I’ll find you and kill you myself!” Bones said while he circled the captain with his medical scanner. 

“Doesn’t killing me kind of defeat the purpose of the weekly check-up Bones?” Kirk asked. He thought he heard Spock attempt to laugh from behind him. Chekov was laughing.

Bones rolled his eyes, “Seriously! Your body isn’t used to being on Earth for this long anymore. You said it yourself that this shore leave could last up to six months. Here are my doctor’s orders: Stay away from farm animals. Stay away from big cities… germs are everywhere in big cities... you know what? Just stay away from people in general. I don’t need you catching an illness while we’re down here.”

Kirk sighed and nodded, “Yes, mom.”

Twenty minutes later, they were back on Earth. Ten minutes after that, everyone waved their goodbyes. Spock and Kirk were the last ones to leave. Spock nodded his head and walked back toward the academy entrance when Kirk’s hover taxi arrived. Kirk kicked himself all the way to his short-term apartment wishing that he would stop being an idiot and just let the damn Vulcan stay with him.

Spock stopped and turned around when he heard the hover taxi pull away. He did his Vulcan salute to his captain and continued on his way. 

~***~

Spock felt weird being on planet Earth by himself. He wasn’t alone, obviously. He was at Starfleet academy with thousands of students. An old colleague gave him the keys to an unused dormitory on the north side of campus, near the lake. His room was small and consisted of a writing desk and a bunk bed. 

He decided on the top bunk. The height from the bunk to the floor reminded him of flying. He was used to sleeping millions of meters above the sky. The top bunk was comforting.

The walls were painted burgundy, much darker than the metallic walls of the USS Enterprise. The floor was hardwood. The idea of walking on wood was very alien to Spock. He kept his boots on.

Despite being back at the academy, a place where he spent 4 years of his training and another 4 teaching, Spock was feeling lonely. 

A realization suddenly hit him. It was the first shore leave he had experienced since he had become a part of Captain Kirk’s crew. Before becoming Kirk’s first officer, Spock had no reason to come back to Earth. He had Vulcan. Now that he had lost his home planet, his mother, and his people, Spock had nowhere else to go. Starfleet was now his home. The USS Enterprise was now his home. Captain Kirk and his crew were his new family.

It was a comfort to know that he had these humans to fall back on. A strange comfort.

Still, as Spock lay back on his generic white pillow and stared up at the ceiling, he felt as if something was missing. Something wasn’t right. He didn’t feel right. It was illogical.

 _I miss James T. Kirk._

The thought traveled through his mind and continued down his body until it made it to the Vulcan’s heart. He missed his captain.

It made sense. Kirk hadn’t left his site since the day Spock had walked into the hospital room to find his best friend alive again after almost losing him. The feeling in Spock’s heart when he saw Kirk open his big blue eyes again was enough to make every horrible emotion that he had ever felt disappear.

Both of Spock’s worst fears had happened to him. The annihilation of his planet and the annihilation of the man he cared about the most.  
One of them had come back. Kirk had come back to him and Spock did not plan on losing him again.

Losing him did not seem like much of a problem while aboard the Enterprise, mainly because Spock spent the majority of his time on the bridge with his captain. The safety of the crew around them gave him the confidence he needed to ensure that Kirk could not die again. The statistics were unlikely.  
Now that they were off the ship and miles away from each other, Spock had lost his confidence in Kirk’s safety. 

Kirk had made it known that there was not enough room where he was staying during the shore leave, but Spock decided that Kirk was used to his stubbornness and wouldn’t find it surprising to find Spock on his doorstep later that night.

It is decided then, Spock thought as he hopped down from the bunk bed, I will find Kirk’s whereabouts and explain to him that I need to stay with him to ensure his safety here on Earth.

It was only logical.

~***~

Spock slipped on his long black jacket and flipped open his communicator as he walked down the stairs and into the lobby of the dormitory. When not on a mission, the communicator was used as a mobile to call any crew member. 

He decided to call Sulu. 

Sulu was the last person to talk to Kirk before getting picked up by his sister earlier that day. Maybe he will know the address of Kirk’s current residence.

“Sulu, this is First Officer Spock calling. Do you copy?”

Spock heard a laugh on the other end of the communicator.

“Miss me already, Mr. Spock?” Sulu replied before laughing again.

Although it was true that Spock already did miss the Enterprise crew, he was certainly not in the mood for jest. Kirk could already be in trouble.  


“I need Kirk’s current address. Do you know where he is staying?” 

“Ahhh, so it is Kirk that you miss already.” Spock rolled his eyes. Sulu sounded intoxicated. 

_Just perfect._

“I believe he said something about renting out an apartment not far from the academy. It was called…uh… Belcrest I think. Yeah, Belcrest Apartment Complex. Why do you need it? Are you going to surprise him with flowers or something?” another laugh on the phone.

Spock made a face at his communicator. _Why would Kirk need flowers? Do humans ingest them?_

“I do not understand why Kirk needs flowers. If he asks for flowers when I arrive at his current location, I will be sure to deliver him flowers, but right now I am simply going over there to ensure that he is safe. Goodbye, Sulu.”

Spock hung up the phone. He never knew how to end phone conversations. 

On the other end, Sulu shook his head and smiled. He had always known that Spock and Kirk had a thing for each other. It was only a matter of time before the two started becoming codependent. He called the bartender over for another drink.

Spock made his way out of the lobby and into the cold winter temperatures. 

He rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and exposed his watch to the evening air. With the press of a few buttons, he had the coordinates of the Belcrest Apartment Complex. A robotic woman voiced the directions to Spock as he made his way out of the Starfleet Academy walls.

“Turn right and follow Ford Road for 2 miles.”

Spock nodded as if the woman was standing next to him, guiding him to his captain.

After about ten minutes, Spock’s ears felt like they were going to fall off. The probability of losing his ears were very slim (.092% to be exact) but the feeling didn’t fail to make him grow concerned. Vulcans were used to temperatures of over 100 degrees. Winter was unheard of on his home planet. Even on the USS Enterprise, Spock’s room had a default temperature of 98.7 degrees. Kirk was even kind enough to increase the temperatures of the bridge while they were traveling though the colder parts of the universe. Kirk would change the temperature on the bridge so subtly that no one ever noticed. Spock noticed. He didn’t think that Kirk knew that he noticed, but he did. 

“Turn left and follow Mark Street for 1 mile.”

Spock did as the robotic woman said. He looked at his watch. Only 3 miles left.

The walking wasn’t that big of a deal for the Vulcan. Walking was easy compared to the tasks that were demanded of him in his daily life on the Enterprise. Nearly a year ago he risked his life by plummeting into an active volcano in order to save an entire species of life.

It was the cold chill that was starting to deteriorate him. He could feel the color of his face turning from his normal pale color to green. He knew that if he looked in a mirror, he would see a dark shade a green on the tips of his nose and ears where his Vulcan blood had rushed to in order to keep his fragile limbs warm. 

Spock rubbed his hands together and held them up to his cheeks to try and get some warmth back. Earth was a peculiar place, Spock decided. Why would anyone want to stay somewhere that was so cold?

He wished the half human part of him would silence the needs for immediate warmth coming from his Vulcan half. He had to make it to Kirk’s quarters before nightfall. He needed to make sure that his captain was safe.

The Vulcan passed by an alleyway. There were no signs of life out walking the streets. _Rightfully so_ , Spock thought, _it is too cold._

Upon passing the alleyway, Spock was suddenly overcome by warmth. He stopped near the entrance of the alley and looked around him. The alley itself was dark and narrow. The two brick buildings on either sides of him looked abandoned. There was a dumpster near the back end. A rusted ladder was hanging off the side of one of the brick walls. 

Given that the wind had made the temperature drop by nearly 10 degrees, Spock decided to take a break in the alley and try to warm up before finishing his hike to Kirk’s apartment. The buildings blocked the wind, creating a blanket that immediately warmed the Vulcan from head to toe. 

Spock had not even realized that he had lost the feeling in his hands and mouth until he was being stalked by what looked to be a homeless man taking refuge in the alley. His adrenaline rushed as the man approached him from a dark corner where he had previously been out of sight.

Naturally, Spock had asked him who he was and what his credentials were. 

Spock had never met a human being who wasn’t a member of Starfleet. Spock's Vulcan sensed that the man was dangerous but his human curiosity had won him over. _What could be so dangerous about a human?_

The man was wearing a long brown jacket. He wore a hood that covered his face. Everything about him screamed “filthy.” The smell of sulfur filled Spock’s nostrils. _Maybe he is not human, after all..._

When the man didn’t answer, Spock pulled back the hood. 

The man looked like a normal middle aged human being, Spock decided. The only thing that was different was the stench of sulfur radiating off him. The man opened his eyes.

They were black. No pupil. No iris. Just black.

It wasn’t the first time Spock had seen a creature with black eyes, but the possibility of a human being born with black eyes was very unlikely. Spock tried to revert back to the classes he took on human physiology during his time at the academy, but nothing could explain why the man was different. 

Spock decided that the most logical thing to do was ask, considering he had no other conclusion.

“Are you human?”

The man chuckled. Spock didn’t like the man’s demeanor. Something was off.

Suddenly, right before his very eyes, the man transformed into Spock’s mother.

Spock backed up into the brick wall behind him, fear devouring his very being. The Vulcan in him fled. All that was left was fear. Real human fear.

“Have you missed your mommy, Spock?”

The voice even sounded like his mother, but there was a darker voice echoing behind it.

“You are not my mother.”

The woman cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“Spock, I thought you loved me? Why don’t you love me?”

Spock shook his head and raised his voice, “You are not my mother. You are not my mother. You are not my mother!!”

The woman laughed at him.

Black smoke started to leak out of her opened mouth and eyes. It lingered in the air between them. Spock did the most un-Spock-like thing he had ever done. 

He screamed.

The black smoke took this opportunity to enter the Vulcan’s body through his mouth and eyes. Spock felt his throat constrict as he choked on the incoming entity that was entering him. There was no amount of logic that could explain what was happening to him.

He let out a final cry as he fell to the muddy ground of the alley, darkness becoming him.

~***~

Kirk had spent the first two days of shore leave sleeping. 

As captain of the USS Enterprise, sleep was somewhat of a rarity. He could get six hours here and there, but being in charge of a ship with over 400 lives on board meant that there was always something that needed to be done. Not only that, but those 400 lives was his responsibility. If someone were to die, it was on him. It was stressful at times.

Bones had been bugging him for months about how his lack of sleep could affect his performance on the bridge, but so far Kirk had been doing fine. 

“Look, Bones, I’m sleeping. Happy?” Kirk said to his empty apartment.

For a second he had almost expected someone to answer him, but no one did. He was so used to being around people all day long that being alone made him feel, well, lonely.

Kirk couldn’t help but think about his first officer and how much he missed him already. He missed Spock’s stupid pointy ears and his stupid brown eyes and his stupid hands on his shoulder when Kirk was worried about something and his stupid half smile that he does when Kirk says something funny and his stupid attitude with his captain when he thinks that his own plan is better and God, he sounded like a twelve year old girl…

Kirk threw his blanket over his head and tried to fall back to sleep.

~***~

The next few days were spent with his family. It was weird how over the years his family had become his friends while his friends (the crew) had become his family.

It felt good to see them all. He even went back to his old primary school from when he was a young boy. His principal was still there. They laughed over how reckless Kirk had been when he was a boy and how he had gotten detention nearly every single day. He could still sense the residual tension held in the old principle’s eyes. That man had hated Kirk as a kid. He probably still hated him now.

As Kirk got back in the taxi he couldn’t help but think about what Spock had been like back in his early school days on Vulcan. There is no doubt in his mind that Spock was the kind of kid who would give an apple (or whatever the Vulcan equivalent to an apple was) to his teacher every day and would never dare break a single rule. 

That made Kirk laugh. The taxi driver looked in his rearview mirror as If Kirk were crazy. 

The rest of his week was spent here and there. Most of his time was spent with family members and old friends. He hated sitting at the apartment by himself. Sitting there would make him think about things. He didn’t need to think. He needed people.

He almost considered visiting the Rising Sun Stripper House, a place he frequented back when he was still a cadet. The idea quickly vanished when he thought about what Spock would think if he did that. 

That Friday morning he took a hover taxi over to Bone’s house. His brother had moved into the house to watch over it when Bone’s joined Starfleet. 

Bones opened the door as soon as he heard it knock, “Well would you look at that! You actually showed up for your check-up!”

Kirk rolled his eyes and walked into the small house. It was a nice place. Bones had separated with his wife a long time ago, but you could tell that not much has moved since then. Family pictures still hung above the fireplace. 

“How’s your shore leave so far, Bonesy?” Kirk asked as he sat down on the black leather couch in the living room.

Bones grabbed his medical bag from his bedroom and walked back into the room, “If I’m being honest, It’s been kind of boring so far. I’m just so used to being on the Enterprise now that it’s just… I don’t know… kind of weird.”

Kirk nodded, “I know exactly what you mean.”

As Bones did his usual check-up, Kirk did everything he could to sit still. Later that day he had planned on calling Spock to see if they could go visit Admiral Pike’s grave together. 

Kirk was just about to ask Bones if he wanted to join them when all of a sudden both of their communicators rang at the same time.

Bones and Kirk stared at each other, confused. They both answered the calls at the same time. It was a message for the Enterprise from the Chief Commander of Starfleet.

“Hello crew of the USS Enterprise, this is Chief Commander Reese calling. We have had a disturbance in the Galaxy of Andromeda and I need you to check it out. I know that your shore leave was scheduled for six months; I’m sorry to have to cut it short for you guys. Meet at the Southeast launch pad by 8pm this evening. That should give you enough time to re pack and say your goodbyes to family and friends. We will reschedule your shore leave for a later date.”

This next part of the message was sent to Kirk’s communicator only. 

“Captain Kirk, come to my office to pick up your mission papers before take-off. Once again, I am sorry to cancel your shore leave. You guys are the only crew with a ship that can warp into Andromeda. We just need to be sure that everything is safe over there. Thank you for your service on Starfleet. Reese out.”

Kirk looked up at Bones and smiled. 

“Looks like we wont be so bored after all.”

~***~

The crew assembled back on the platform later that evening. Some of the crew were upset about the shore leave getting canceled, but most of them already seemed ready to be back on board the Enterprise. Spock was the first one to show up to the launch pad.

Kirk smiled at the sight of him. Thinking back, nothing seemed off about Spock at the time. He was still Spock. It took everything in his power not to hug the Vulcan as he approached.

“It’s good to see you again, Spock.”

The Vulcan just nodded.

Kirk studied him closely. The Vulcan looked angry about something. Confusion flooded the captain’s face. 

He was about to ask Spock if something was wrong, but his first officer walked away. Before he could chase after him, the alarm sounded for everyone to get on board the transportation ship. 

Spock ignored him and everyone else until they got on board the Enterprise.

Once on board, Kirk reunited with the bridge crew in the Enterprise’s meeting room. Spock sat by Kirk’s side, listening to the mission plans intently.

That was when Kirk knew something was definitely wrong. Spock had not made one single suggestion or objection.

He decided that the Vulcan was probably pissed off about something and decided to give him a few days to blow off some steam. Kirk would pull him away privately later on and ask what was going on.

That was when he and the bridge crew started to notice Spock leaving the room constantly. Finally, when Kirk decided he needed to find out what was wrong, it was too late.

Spock was too far gone, if the black eyes were any justification.

And that was how this madness all began.

~***~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!  
> Leave a comment/kudos below if you liked it!
> 
> Chapter 3 will be up soon! It's going to start getting darker so be prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry for not updating this sooner. I'm about 6 months late with the update. I didn't realize college was so time consuming. It's Spring Break starting on Friday so I plan on finishing this fic by the end of it! That's my goal, at least. I'm excited to keep updating! I've held onto this story in my head for too long!
> 
> This entire fic is unbeta'd so unless anyone is interested in being my beta, all mistakes will be my own.

Kirk answered his communicator as soon as it rang.

“Captain, this is head of security. We ID’ed everyone on board. There are 2 cadets missing.”

Kirk looked up at Bones, face drawn pale, “Names please, officer.”

“Michael Jones and Annie Smith. Both were working with the engineering team the last time they were seen. Should I sound the alarms for a code green, Captain?”

Kirk shook his head and talked into the communicator, “No, officer. There is no need to cause panic. I’m sure there is a viable reason for their absence. Assemble a silent search party and call me if you find anything. Kirk out.”

Bones sighed as Kirk snapped the communicator shut, “You realize that there’s a good chance that Spock has something to do with this, right? Cadets don’t just run off without informing their superiors. It’s practically a law.”

Kirk nodded, “You’re right. We need to find him right now. Where the hell could he be?”

As soon as Kirk asked the question, a large bang startled both him and the doctor. It came from Kirk’s living quarters located at the end of the white fluorescent hallway. 

The hallway lights turned off one by one, darkness approaching Kirk and Bones.

“I think we found him,” Bones answered, eyes growing wider as each light broke. Sparks were flying.

“Come on!” Kirk yelled, breaking into a sprint to his room. Bones trailed behind, opening his communicator to call Scotty.

Once they reached the door, Kirk went to push it open. The door was nearly frozen solid. Ice covered the door latch. Kirk tried kicking it down. It wouldn’t budge.

“Feeling Holy today, Scotty?” Bones spoke into the communicator.

“Ded you find em?!”

“Oh yes, we found him,” Bones answered. 

Kirk yelled over his shoulder while still trying to break down the door, “Scotty, we’re going to need a flame laser, a flashlight, and a Bible! And hurry!”

Bones snapped the communicator shut before Scotty could respond. Scotty jumped from his chair and ran out of the bridge room. 

“Spock, it’s Kirk! I know you’re in there somewhere! Try to regain control of yourself and let me in!” Kirk yelled against the door.

Suddenly, Kirk felt some sort of liquid flowing between his boots. Both he and Bones looked down at the same time to see blood leaking from underneath the door. 

Both men backed away from the door and looked at each other. Kirk flipped on a small light from his watch. The blood was green, meaning it wasn’t from a human. It was from a Vulcan. **Spock.**

Kirk’s breath hitched with panic, his eyes staring down at the growing green spot on the floor. He grabbed his chest, trying to calm his heart rate. Bones flinched away from the sight, realizing what had probably just happened on the other side of the door.

Kirk regained his balance before he had the chance to fall over. He ran at the door with full force, banging on it as hard as he could. His fists cracked and bled as he screamed Spock’s name over and over again, begging the door to open. Tears fell from his eyes.

The door reminded Kirk of the glass that separated them a year ago back when Kirk almost died, only this time it was Spock on the wrong side of the glass.

Scotty turned the corner, flashlight shining on the two men and puddle of green blood in front of the door. Scotty gasped, eyes filled with sudden sadness. 

“Iz Spock....?” he asked.

Bones shook his head, “We don’t know. Did you bring the laser?”

Scotty pulled the laser out of his pocket, holding it up.

Kirk had his head rested against the door, palms flat against it. He finally looked over and reached for the laser.

Scotty gave it to him silently, backing away from the door as soon as it was out of his hand.

Kirk turned the laser on. He thought about how the Starfleet officials will probably be pissed when they find out what he’s doing to the door. It will probably cost a lot to repair, but hey, the Enterprise has been through much worse. Kirk really didn’t care anyways. All that mattered was Spock.

The laser melted the ice and metal away, turning the door into metallic butter. Once it was loose enough, Kirk kicked the remaining pieces of the door away. 

Kirk’s sleep quarters was pitch black. He had never seen such darkness before, not even with all of the lights turned off. 

The room was silent. All that could be heard was the sound of their breaths.

“Scotty, you brought the Bible, right?” Bones asked, breaking the silence.

Suddenly, out of the darkness came a body falling onto the floor at the room’s entrance. It was Annie.

The three men all backed away, their flashlights shining down on the young cadet. Her eyes were gone, mauled out of their sockets. Her hair was soaked with green blood, meaning she must have died from a blow to the head. Either that or she bled out. There was blood everywhere.

Bones kneeled down by her, “She’s definitely not breathing. She was a Vulcan..” Bones studied the body, “She was alive when her eyes were mauled out.”

Kirk swallowed hard. Losing a cadet was a horrible feeling. It’s even worse knowing that he allowed it to happen. Guilt overcame Kirk like a tidal wave of hurt and sorrow. A different feeling surfaced from the wave. Relief. 

Annie was a Vulcan meaning that it wasn’t Spock’s blood that he was currently standing in. He’s still alive. At least he hopes so.

“Ya don’t think Spock ded this do ya?” Scotty asked. It was a pointless question. They all knew the answer.

It was the demon, but it was also Spock’s body. Kirk just hopes that Spock wasn’t consciously aware of what was happening when the demon killed her. 

“I’m going in,” Kirk finally announced, “Bones, close this hallway off from the rest of the crew. Scotty, wait out here until I say otherwise.” 

Before entering the room, Kirk pulled off his red captain’s coat and laid it over the young cadet, covering her upper body and face. 

As soon as Kirk walked in, the steel wall that was used as a door during emergencies came down, locking him into the dark room. Kirk heard Scotty yell his name before the steel slate fell between them. The door was going to be a pain in the ass for Bones and Scotty to open. It was designed to be unbreakable. The only way out of the room would be for the demon to lift the steel barrier himself, considering Spock's Vulcan strength was the only way to break the door. Great. 

The room was still completely pitch black. Kirk reached for his flashlight.

“Spock? Are you in here?” he asked the darkness.

He felt like he was in some sort of horror film, waiting to be the next victim. He was in outer space for Christ’s sake... if anything he should be in a sci-fi film.

But no, apparently demons broke the barrier between Hell, Earth, and the rest of the Universe.

Kirk reached for the light switch, but before he had the chance to hit it, the lights flickered on.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this was a shorter chapter. I'll post the next part by the end of this week!
> 
> Let me know how I'm doing! It's been a while since I worked on this fic so hopefully I stayed in character and all that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it so far! :)  
> Comments/kudos always motivate me to update more frequently!  
> I always like kind criticism as well!


End file.
